I Was Made For You
by The Seventh L
Summary: The last great adventure isn't so final after all. A series of stories told in 11 1/2 drabbles. / Rose/Ten II. Set post Journey's End, mentions spoilers for End of Time Part 2. /


1. i'd like to be under the sea

While Jackie called up Pete to come and pick them all up, the new Doctor spent his first hour in a new universe traipsing around on the beach, taking off his trainers and getting his toes in the sand. Even Rose could not help but join him; his energy was infectious. They didn't talk about the future, but put all their attention into making a castle out of sand and shells. The water ran over Rose's bare feet and she shivered, then felt the weight of his hand in hers and smiled. It was going to be okay.

2. tomorrow may rain, so i'll follow the sun

The ride back to Cardiff was amazingly quiet. Rose was still reeling from everything: from Davros, from losing Mickey, from losing the Doctor --- She looked over at the man who was sharing the back seat with her; she felt Jackie glance at them from the front and wondered what she was thinking. This new Doctor - who was he? Rose wasn't sure, but she was certain of one thing: she really wanted to find out. This man born of fire and rage; she was going to help him any way she could. They were still holding hands when they arrived.

3. we talked until two and then she said "time for bed"

Rose couldn't sleep that night so she wandered into the living room and ended up spending the night talking to the new Doctor. She ended up talking about the darkness and the dimension cannon and seeing Jackie and Mickey happy in a new world when she just couldn't. She talked about wanting to save Pete's World even when it didn't feel like home. He didn't say anything, and she was glad. She needed a shoulder to lean on and an open ear and for once, the Doctor didn't say a word, not a single one.

4. stops my mind from wondering

During her first week back home, Rose threw herself into her work at Torchwood, focusing her energies on the things that needed to be done in the wake of the Daleks' devastation. Now that Mickey was gone, there were replacements to hire and a heavier burden to carry until they found them. As she'd expected, the Doctor volunteered to help out. Rose couldn't bring herself to say no, even though she wanted to reach out and hold him back, tell him she didn't want to see her Doctor be hurt anymore. He started work the next day.

5. living is easy with eyes closed

"What should I call you?"

"What do you mean? You can call me the Doctor, everyone else does."

"I suppose you're right. But . . ."

"But what?"

"You're not."

"I have his memories, his face ---"

"And you're half-human and not a month old! I can't ---"

"Rose."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I guess I should have expected it. Me and him, we're different, yeah?"

"The Doctor didn't read OK! Magazine while looking after a Weevil he'd named Jamie."

"Oi! Jamie's a good name!"

"Fine then, I'll call you Jamie."

"I like it."

6. coming down fast, but don't let me break you

When a sentient virus released by a careless yet cruelly apathetic scientist invaded Cardiff, taking the entire power of Torchwood HQ to create and release an antidote, three lives lost in the process, it took Rose and a dozen men to stop Jamie Smith from barging downstairs into the cells and doing something regretful. He was angry and raging and unrestrained and it was almost frightening, even for him. Rose spent that night in Jamie's bed, arms wrapped around a cruelly familiar frame as he shuddered under the weight of what he felt and what he might have done.

7. you can learn how to be you in time

Every day, Jamie felt angry at the follies of humankind and yet knew he couldn't do anything about it. He had no psychic paper or sonic screwdriver or magic blue box, and nothing in Torchwood's basement could bring back the feeling of being the oncoming storm, strong and invincible. He was aware of death's shadow around every corner, and it scared him. He was mortal and didn't know what to do. If it hadn't been for Rose's constant support, Jamie was sure he would have already lost his mind. On that beach, everything changed.

8. nothing's gonna change my world

Rose found Jamie's journal during a random spot of cleaning - the one containing all his fears and dark thoughts - and read it, horrified. The row that followed between them was loud enough to rattle the windows. There was talk of trust broken (Jamie) and trust never existing (Rose) and not wanting to worry anyone (Jamie) and not being good enough to be confided in (Rose). The night came and saw both of them spent, all their feelings out in the open, realizing what they had said should have been said a long time ago. Apologies came, naturally, over chips.

9. whisper words of wisdom

"Rose?"

"---Jamie? It's three AM."

"Yeah, ignoring that, but this is important!"

"More important that me getting sleep?"

"Maybe? Still, I was thinking about what we should do about this."

"This?"

"Yeah, this. Whatever it is?"

". . . wait, there's a this?"

"Yes! Only I haven't the faintest what to call it."

"Here's a tip. Sleep deprivation."

"Don't sleep yet! What about - courting?"

"What?"

"I could ask Pete permission to court you. Would that make 'this' easier?"

"Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"You idiot, you've been courting me since you blew up my work."

"Ah . . . Oi, you're asleep already?!"

10. lead me to your door

It was Jamie who suggested traveling. The wanderlust had finally hit him after a year of living in Pete's World, and it was evident in the growing interest he had in visitors from other worlds or just other countries. He wanted to see what was happening out there past the boundaries of Britain. Rose looked into his eyes as he talked on about seeing the world and realized that this could be the thing that saved him. The next week saw them boarding a flight to Egypt, eager to walk in the oldest dust for those who couldn't.

10.5. take these broken wings and learn to fly

During a trek through Argentinean forests, Rose felt something cold run through her, then realized her only link to home was gone. Jamie pulled her in close, by a nearby tree, and held her tight, letting her tears fall as they both felt the Doctor's passing in another world.

11. i love you

They were seeing the stars up close for the first time in forever, having taken Torchwood's new airship out for a ride one winter's night. Rose watched Jamie's outline against the moonlight and shivered; he looked so different now, looking almost at ease in a new world. She reached out and touched his cheek that earned a look of surprised which quickly softened.

"I love you."

He smiled. "Quite right." Jamie leaned in, gently taking Rose's face into his hands. "Rose Tyler, I love you too."

They kissed under the stars, no longer afraid of the future.


End file.
